The Great Adventure
by Symphony Solider
Summary: Playing games while under the influence isn't always the best idea… unless the prize is worthwhile


**The Great Adventure**

_Summary: Playing games while under the influence isn't always the best idea… unless the prize is worthwhile._

**Rated T for language**

_I apologize in advance for typos.._

**Prologue to a short story :D**

**General POV**

"I've got an idea," Mike Montgomery smirked as he took another drink. All night he'd had one hand on his drink and the other laced with his girlfriend, Kristina's hand all night. It was her 21st birthday and to celebrate-of course-they'd gone out for drinks. His sister Aria Montgomery and her boyfriend Ezra Fitz tagged along, as well as Ezra's best friend Hardy who'd stayed sober so they'd have a ride home. The night was planed perfectly, except for the fact that there was no excitement in the air.

"Idea? What?" Aria asked, looking at him curiously.

"Bets," Mike shrugged. "No harm or foul play in it. Hardy can even referee it to make it fair."

"Referee? Why on earth do we need refs for bets?" Aria shot back.

"Because I'm drunk off my ass and I'm pretty sure you are too. And with drunk lads comes no responsibility and foul play. So, we need a referee to make sure we don't do anything all too bad," Mike retorted, finishing off his drink.

Ezra slid his drink away from himself and smirked, "What are we betting?"

"Boys against girls," Mike laughed. "So me and you are partners and Kristina and Ar are partners. Loser-"

Before he got to finish, Kristina finally spoke up, jumping from her chair, shouting, "Has to kiss their partner! Loser has to kiss their partner in the middle of the city!"

Mike and Hardy's jaw dropped as Ezra looked at Aria and Aria smiled.

"Seems fair, and not too hard," Aria stated. She looked at Mike for a second, giggling to herself. "Awh, is little Mikey afraid to kiss Ezra? He's a great kisser, I promise."

Mike shot her a glare as Hardy laughed. Ezra just looked at her, saying, "Hardy Har Har, but I think not, Ms. Montgomery. I don't lose bets."

"He really doesn't," Hardy interjected. "Well, he doesn't when he's drunk and his conscious slips away."

"Ha ha," Ezra mocked. "Very funny, Hardy. That was one time in high school."

"Not even, dude," Hardy laughed at him. Ezra just shrugged him off and asked Mike what the bet would be.

"Simple," mike replied. "A scavenger hunt."

"A scavenger hunt?" Aria laughed. "You've got to be kidding me. That's hardly a bet."

"Whoever finds all of the things on the list first wins, and loser.. erm.. kisses their partner."

"Yay!" Kristina clapped, obviously a little more tipsy than the rest.

"Where are we suppose to get a scavenger hunt list from?" Aria challenged.

"Easy," Mike smirked, pulling out his iPhone and then handing it to Hardy.

"What…" Hardy said to himself before showing everyone the phone screen. "There's an app for it."

"Wait, so we all agree to this, right?" Mike said.

Aria smirked. "Scavenger hunt, loser kisses partner publicly, anything else?"

"Everyone takes three shots before we leave," Mike told her, but looking at Kristina he added, "Maybe not Kristina, though…"

"Hey, I can handle three more, Mikey," Kristina slurred.

Mike laughed nervously, "Sure you can." Looking up at the bartender, he ordered the shots, but made sure Kristina got cola instead, not like she could tell the difference anyways.

"Okay guys, I put iPhiladelphia in the app… thing, and we have a scavenger hunt of things here, okay?" Hardy said, showing them the phone.

Ezra rolled his eyes, "Tell us what it is," he half slurred. He was never one to get drunk easy, but that last shot may have been one shot too many.

"Okay, jeez," he sighed. "I wrote the things down on a list, you don't have to find them in order and I put them in a different order on each note. Some things you have to find and bring back, and others you have to take a picture of you with the object okay?" He handed them their noted and Aria glanced at Kristina and hers.

_**The Great Scavenger Hunt Adventure**__** by: hardy**_

**First listed is where you need to go, second is what you need to do/what you need to get:**

_**1. Lauren Hill Cemetery**_**-Take a picture of one of you on Old Morality's pony**

_**2. Sign Of Times Library**_**- To Kill A Mockingbird**

_**3. Fairmount Park**_**-** **Meet someone new- Take a picture with them AND get their name**

_**4. Any Coffee House**_**- Order whatever the coffee of the day is, drink it all, and bring the cup back**

_**5. The "Streets of Philly"-**_**Stop in the middle of the sidewalk at any time, spin around in a circle with your arm extended, finger pointing and eyes closed, and stop, going inside of the place your finger leads you and get a souvenir.**

_**6. The "Streets of Philly"- **_**Buy something random off of a stranger and bring item back**

_**7. The "Streets of Philly"-**_** Pick-Pocket someone and bring item back**

_**When finished come back to Hardy so he can evaluate and confirm if you've finished. Be back by sunrise.**_

_**Good luck**_

_**PS. Scavenger hunt starts when you've finished reading this.**_

Aria looked up and saw Mike and Ezra sneaking out of the bar. She grabbed Kristina's hand and took off after them.

_Let the games begin._

**Hi :)**

**This will be a short story, only having 2 real chapters, plus this prologue and an epilogue. One chapter will be the series of events in the Boy's POV and the other from the Girl's. and the epilogue, of course, will be the end results and the next day :)**

**For now, should I continue? HONEST OPINION. If no one likes it, I'll delete it.**

**1O reviews and I'll continue…?:)**

**Okaythanksbai**

**Love Always,**

**-randomness**


End file.
